


故穿庭树作飞花（二）三天三夜

by muxiaoxiao



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxiaoxiao/pseuds/muxiaoxiao





	故穿庭树作飞花（二）三天三夜

故穿庭树作飞花 |《巍帝的佳丽三千》小雪番外Ⅱ  
想到那三日，宫廷内外定都当他是妖孽祸国吧，勾的一向勤勉从不懈怠的巍帝罢朝三日。罢朝，呵，真是好手段啊！ 

那日，傅红雪被照嫔惹怒巍帝禁足寝宫，而朱老侯爷被参拥兵自重的消息惊到，一时失了分寸，根本什么都来不及多想就冒冒失失冲上去，这真是平时宫人们闲嚼舌头听得多了，还当真觉得自己肖似了那人就能在巍帝这里有些许的不同，就能拿美色蛊惑了他吗？傅红雪，什么时候你也这么天真了呢？那日被抱入巍帝寝宫时，他说了什么？哦，巍帝脸上带着宠溺的笑，凑到傅红雪耳边冷漠的说：“别想着给朕耍什么花招，这江山是朕的，这后宫是朕的，你也是。”这才是帝王本性吧，一边做着亲昵状，一边吐着冷漠的威胁，不过都是做给旁人看的吧。

傅红雪还记得自己被一路抱到了龙床上，是除了皇帝外只有皇后可以躺的龙床。偌大的龙床，新换的被褥，明黄的帘子，站在床前的巍帝，都让人觉得冰冷。可是，为了阿照，为了边境，他能有什么选择呢？

“你没有选择”，巍帝似乎看透了他的心，“难得朕的雪儿主动邀宠，朕便给你这个机会！”  
傅红雪看着望向自己的巍帝，瞬间明白了他的意思，跪行至床边，默默地解起了龙袍上繁复的装饰和盘扣，替巍帝宽衣。一直被一束审视的灼灼目光注视着，傅红雪甚是难为情的退去自己的衣物，只着单薄里衣轻轻趴在巍帝胸前。

巍帝看着素日里如此桀骜的美人温顺乖巧的伏于怀中，并且这美人还长了一双神似他的眼睛！罢了，就放纵一次吧。。。

“该怎么做，不用朕教你吧？” 

“这……红雪愚钝，不知……”

“呵，你愚钝？名震一方的傅公子，兵法谋略都是上乘的，怎么好说愚钝，想来怕是你怎么也没想到有一天也需要以色侍君吧！”

这话说的极讽刺，可傅红雪为了心中计较却是丝毫不敢露出异样惹了这帝王不豫，只露出一抹明媚又含羞的笑，轻轻吻上巍帝的脸，如幼崽寻乳般沿着脖颈一路向下，轻轻啃咬着。只听巍帝在这密密的吻中，缓缓舒了口气，带着薄茧的手抚上傅红雪的臀线，缓缓游移着，最终停在腰窝处反复摩挲，傅红雪早被他激的两腿发软，眼神迷离，浑身柔若无骨的在他身上小范围的扭动着，两腿间的物件半硬半软的抵在巍帝的腿边轻轻摩擦着。巍帝一把拉下傅红雪的裤子，握上那件不安分的物件，慢慢的加重揉捏的力道和速度，很快傅红雪就满脸潮红呼吸急促，一个挺身射了巍帝满手。回过神来的傅红雪甚是羞愤，从没有人将他这样玩弄于鼓掌之间，不知该如何是好，一时恍惚显得纯情又生动，倒是叫巍帝就此动了情了。

巍帝拉着傅红雪的一只脚踝，一个用力将他翻过身来，高高抬起他的臀部，将满手沾着的蜜液，一点一点涂抹到后庭的幽穴处，待到润滑够了，才一个挺身将早已蓄势待发的阳具整根塞了进去。幽穴突然被塞满的傅红雪，瑟缩的一下，不自然的绞紧了身体，两人相交之处更是将巍帝热切的包裹的严密，巍帝轻叹一声，安抚的揉了揉傅红雪的腰窝和大腿，感觉他浑身没有那么紧张了才开始一下一下有力的撞击。傅红雪被巍帝托着小腹被迫高抬着臀部，脸因为羞涩紧紧的趴在枕头里，咬着嘴唇不敢发出声音，整个寝宫里只有那有节奏的撞击声和带着欢爱气息的水声，甚是淫糜。

不知怎的，傅红雪感觉今日的巍帝与前两日似有不同，却又说不出是何处不同，正想着却被巍帝掐着腰转了个个，这样大的动作，下身却还是紧紧相连的，这个人！

巍帝单手抄起傅红雪一条腿挂在手臂上，狠狠压向他的肩膀，将傅红雪折成一个任人宰割的形状，大开着他的下身进出，“朕看雪儿还有心情想别的事情，实是游刃有余啊！”说罢重重地一个挺身，直撞的傅红雪浑身哆嗦，很快红了眼圈，巍帝不理，愈加卖力的撞向这个敏感的点上。 

“唔…唔…唔唔……”傅红雪咬紧了嘴唇，不敢发出这羞人的声音。

巍帝却捏上了他的下巴，“叫出来！朕要听到你的声音，说你想要，说你求朕重重地占有你！”

“不…不要…啊！…嗯…不要了……”

“不对，再来！”

“求…求你…求你重重地占有我…唔…唔…”

“呵，这才乖。”

巍帝终于尽兴，释放在傅红雪体内，批衣下了龙床。傅红雪好一会才从情欲中缓过神来，轻轻动了动快散架的身体，挣扎着起来，便看到巍帝在书案前写着什么。披上外衣下了床，傅红雪想走过去看一眼，却在迈出第一步便察觉不对，每走一步，便有温热的液体从体内缓缓流出，逼得傅红雪只好夹紧了臀部，一点一点蹭到案前。此时巍帝刚好写完，倒是不避着他，直接递到傅红雪跟前。

“册封？雪贵妃？为什么？”傅红雪被眼前的圣旨惊到了。

“你说呢！”

“你要我在这后宫做一个活靶子？你要引蛇出洞？”傅红雪被窥探到的帝王之心惊得忘了尊卑。

“聪明！不亏是朕亲封的雪贵妃。”

“但为什么是我呢？”傅红雪心道，你就不怕我出卖你吗？你我可并不是一个阵营，当然这样的话他绝不敢真的对巍帝问出口。

“因为你足够聪明，也因为你这具身体实在是让朕……着迷……”巍帝眯起了眼睛，傅红雪顺着他的目光看去，原来自己不知道什么时候放松了警惕，那些欢爱过后巍帝留在他体内的液体正顺着他的大腿缓缓流下，拉出一条条淫糜的划痕。羞得他赶紧拉来衣服遮挡，却没想到巍帝突然抱起他，分开他的两腿跨坐在腿上，“遮什么？又不是没见过。”

“流……流出来了……”

“没关系，朕帮你堵上！”

傅红雪感觉到巍帝的火热滚烫正危险的抵在洞口，遂开口求饶，“陛下不要，放过红雪吧。”

“好，那朕不动，雪儿你自己来。”

傅红雪没想到求饶是这样的结果，对上巍帝玩味的眼神，也只好硬着头皮，用手扶起那根粗壮，对准自己的洞口缓缓压低身体坐了上去。刚刚欢爱过后的身体还很敏感，雪白的身子浮着一层特有的红，散落在腰腿脖颈间的红色印记，让这具身子看起来愈加诱人，巍帝就这样靠坐在桌前的椅子上欣赏着美人在他身前上下起伏，眯起了眼睛。他伸手摸了摸傅红雪胸前的小红豆，那人便瑟缩一下，红豆愈发坚挺鲜艳，真是具敏感的身子啊，如此人间尤物，当初没有选择杀了，而是留在宫中，是对的。巍帝对此十分满意，便配合着傅红雪落下的身体一个挺身，重重顶了上去。

“陛下！说好不动的！”

“不好意思，朕忘了。”巍帝贴着傅红雪的耳朵轻轻笑道。

“别…别动了…唔…太…太深了…唔唔…”

傅红雪扶着椅背微扬着头，承受着这一浪盖过一浪的身体的痉挛，眼神迷蒙，巍帝探过身来，拥住他，咬上了他漂亮的喉结，掐着他的腰窝一阵猛撞之后，狠狠释放在他体内。

高潮过后，傅红雪乖巧的伏在巍帝怀里，微红的眼眶轻轻啜泣，如翼的睫毛上挂着细碎的泪珠，灯下显得娇媚诱人。巍帝抚着他柔顺的发丝，淡淡道，“朕的雪儿还真是有让‘君王不早朝’的资本啊！”

当清晨的第一缕曙光透过窗户撒到帐前时，傅红雪悠悠转醒，惊觉身侧有人，才发现巍帝没有如往常一般上朝去。这是傅红雪第一次在侍寝后的早上见到巍帝，他安静的合着眼睛，少了素日里的压迫感，到让人有机会细细看一眼他的样貌。傅红雪伸出手去，试探着摸向他的喉结，趁此时巍帝没有防备的，只消一个用力就能瞬间捏断他的喉咙！傅红雪五指并做鹰爪状向巍帝脖颈间探去，却在半路被巍帝捏住手腕就势将整个人拉入怀中，“朕说过，你别想着耍什么花招，怎么就是学不乖呢？弑君谋反，你有几分胜算，就敢动手？”

“我不试试，我怎么能甘心？”

“好，朕给你这个机会！”一把长刀被递与傅红雪手中，“三十招，刀不脱手，朕允你一个愿望。”

傅红雪当然不会错过跟巍帝交手的机会，毫不犹豫地向巍帝砍去，刀刀狠厉却只是贴着他的身侧挥过，连一片衣角都没有削掉，每次进攻都被巍帝巧妙躲过，傅红雪只想逼他出手，进攻的越发急切，巍帝瞅准机会一剑刺出，傅红雪手腕上便多了一道伤。几招过后，傅红雪手臂肩头添了几处新伤，手腕被击中，刀脱手而出。

“我输了，听凭处置。”傅红雪闭上眼睛。

“跪下！”傅红雪应声跪下身去。“不论你想做什么，当你还没有足够的强大，没有十足的把握时，不可轻易动手。凡事不可急功近利，不能为了进攻而放弃防守，给他人以可乘之机。还有，”巍帝轻抚傅红雪脸颊，“凡先处战地而待敌者佚，后处战地而趋战者劳，以逸待劳，损刚益柔。”巍帝一推傅红雪脑门，“记着朕今天教你的，小没良心的！起来吧，让朕看看你的伤。”

宫人们进来伺候的时候正见巍帝亲昵地将一身寝衣如血的傅红雪拥在膝头上着药，见此情景，宫人们俱都地下头去专注手上的活计，眼观鼻鼻观心。这位雪嫔每次侍寝闹得动静都大，这在宫里已不是什么秘密，只没想到竟能哄得巍帝不去早朝而是留在这里亲自上药。

待到传膳时分，宫人们进屋布膳，只见那雪嫔依旧寝衣如血香肩微露的靠在巍帝膝头看着书。晚膳时又见那雪嫔与巍帝对弈厮杀，好不惬意。直至晚间沐浴，都是这雪嫔随侍左右，巍帝连宫人都没叫，众人俱道这雪嫔怕是要宠冠六宫了。

翌日一早，傅红雪便醒了，“不早了，陛下该上朝了。”

“让朕再看看你的伤，可好些了？”

“好多了，陛下亲自赐的药自然是极好的。”傅红雪躲着巍帝要拉开衣服探查的手，“陛下快去上朝吧。”

“不急，既然做戏，那就要做全套，这三日朕哪都不去，就陪着你，宠着你。”

傅红雪心道，你还真是铁了心要拿我做靶子，这前朝后宫的这么多双眼睛看着呢，“陛下这是要害死我啊，以色侍君，妖孽祸国，好大的罪名。”

“有朕在，你怕什么？朕会护你周全的。”

“我没有选择，不是么？”傅红雪一笑倾城，“从阿照看到奏折，到红雪亲自来求，甚至这几日荒唐，都是陛下早就算好的吧？用此事作饵，钓出各方势力站队，除此之外呢，陛下还打算拿红雪做什么？后宫势力关乎朝堂，红雪来自边境，与京中出身的各位不同，没有那么多盘根错节的背景，一旦得宠势必引得各方势力蠢蠢欲动，但以陛下的谋略，并不仅仅只要这么多吧？”

巍帝点着傅红雪的鼻子，“这么聪明做什么，朕愿意宠着你，你受着便是了。”

“你哪里是宠我！在你心里，我不过是最无关紧要可以牺牲罢了，你当真觉得我看不到你每每流露出的杀意么！即便是在这床上，最亲密无间的时刻，你的眼里依旧存着杀意，陛下，你是真的想杀了我罢！”

“放肆！”一声清脆的耳光甩到傅红雪的脸上，直打得他偏过头去，留下清晰的指印。

看着巍帝起身离去的背影，傅红雪自知僭越了，想想自己和阿照的处境，边境的安危，还是要仰仗这位帝王的庇护。傅红雪赤脚下了龙床，缓步移到巍帝身后，轻轻环上他的腰，“陛下，雪儿错了，求陛下责罚。”嘴里柔声讨着饶，手上不安分的在巍帝身前游移。

巍帝仍在气头上，抚了一下没抚掉，遂用力推拒了一把将傅红雪推倒在地，转过身来，怒道：“你！……怎么不穿鞋？”看着衣衫单薄赤着脚伏在地上的傅红雪，巍帝只叹了口气，将他抱回龙床上。傅红雪就势搂住巍帝的脖子，“陛下不生气了吧？嗯？”

“你乖一点。”

“是。”

傅红雪在巍帝寝宫整整待了三日，三日后巍帝亲自抱了他回和清宫，并一纸诏书晋雪嫔为雪贵妃，阖宫惊诧。


End file.
